


Possessive

by prowlish (valkyrie_fe)



Series: Results of a 'Smut Meme' [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gift Fic, M/M, Meme, Mild Sexual Content, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker wasn't the only possessive one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive

"Mine."

The murmur, nor the tone in it, wasn't unfamiliar to Sideswipe by any means. The red twin only smirked, arching up into his brother, unable to keep pleasured moans and cries from escaping him at the expert way Sunstreaker exploited every weakness and hot spot on his chassis. Sideswipe reached up, grabbing blindly for his twin's helm and tugging him down for a heated kiss. Eventually, he flipped their positions, managing not to break the kiss - much - as he straddled the golden frame, fingers diving into transformation seams.

Almost immediately, Sunstreaker reversed them again, and Sideswipe found himself practically slammed into the berth and writhing at what his brother was doing to him. The golden twin smirked, leaning down to nip at Sideswipe's audial horn. "Mine," he murmured again, in a purr that sent shudders down the red Lamborghini's backstruts. Sideswipe didn't bother to deny or agree. Sunstreaker wasn't the only possessive one.


End file.
